Carmine
by GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: Cryptic clues and the reappearance of an old ally mar the second year of the Teen Titans. Robin is on his own as he attempts to beat the clock to save, not only his own life, but the entire city.


**Titan's Tower**

 **9:37**

Tim's life was spiraling out of control. First: Red X was tormenting him by stealing useless crap from high security places and then sticking it to Titan's Tower with a permanent glue. Second: Red Hood was in Jump City and Tim really wanted to avoid making 'Replacement' his code name for about two weeks or until Nightwing or Batman called one or both of them for help. Third, and this was by far the worst: He was out of coffee.

Tim glared at the empty coffee container. It's hollowness taunted the teen with all the cruelty of the Joker.

"You know, glaring at the empty container isn't going to magically make more coffee appear." Raven said amusedly.

"Too early, can't think." Robin muttered mutinously.

"Good morning, friends!" Starfire greeted enthusiastically. Robin nodded a greeting before returning to his continuing mission to bat-glare the empty coffee container into submission. Once Starfire was up, Beast Boy and Cyborg made their appearances and promptly began arguing about breakfast foods. Robin sighed and was about to get up to make himself some tea when Raven set a cup of tea and a plate of toast and jam in front of him.

"Thanks, Raven."

"You look like death warmed over. What did Red X do last night?" Raven asked. The rest of the team stopped arguing to listen.

"Not X, not really. That blew over around 9:30-ish. Nah, my brother's in town and we don't really get along, so…" Robin sipped at his tea. Starfire nibbled at her lower lip.

"I do not quite understand. If you are, indeed, siblings should you not care for each other?" Robin set his cup down mildly regretting saying anything about Red Hood.

"We ran into each other, literally, when I was heading back and well, he took offense to that, but we're too evenly matched for him just to beat me up. So, couple hours later, I'm digging bullets out of my extremities and he's limping off with some nasty electrical burns." Beast Boy turned into a bird and squwaked. Cyborg scratched his head.

"Your own brother… Shot you?" The mechanical teen asked. Robin's eyes widened slightly.

"Nevermind. I shouldn't have said anything. Everything's fine now and-" Robin's sentence was cut off by the alarm ringing.

"Titans, Trouble!"

* * *

 **Jump City National Bank**

 **10:24**

The alarm was caused by Red X. The thief was sitting up on the ledge of the bank teller's counter, spinning a pistol in his hand.

"Banks aren't usually your venue, X. Why are you here?" Robin demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"I work on commission. A… Friend of yours is paying me to pass along a message." Robin could hear the cocky smirk in his voice.

"What message? What do you mean 'friend'?" Red X laughed, swinging his legs childishly.

"Your brother's 'sister's' father is looking for you. _En garde_." Red X blurred and vanished. Robin regretted ever installing a teleporter in that suit.

* * *

 **Titan's Tower**

 **13:03**

Robin paced his room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a racing game in the main room. Starfire and Raven were meditating on the roof. Robin glanced at the small framed photo on his nightstand. It was the only photograph Tim possessed of all of his 'siblings' and himself where they didn't look like they were plotting to murder each other.

"Sister…" He murmured. As far as Tim knew his 'siblings' were only children. Perhaps, the 'sister' was Batgirl? She was pretty close to Nightwing, thus making her his brother's sister, but Batgirl and Nightwing were more lovers than siblings.

"And I'm back to square one…" Robin said running a hand through his hair. Maybe he should contact Red Hood? For all of their fighting, Jason wouldn't let him get too injured, lest he face the wrath of an overprotective Dick. ' _No_ ,' Robin decided. _'Red Hood is in one of his moods, and if he has a relapse someone, namely me, may die. I'm on my own for this one'_

His resolve set in and he began typing at his computer, scouring the Internet for anything that could help him solve this riddle.


End file.
